My Heart Will Go On: The Virgin Files
by Datenshi Hana
Summary: Ron has feelings for Harry, Harry has feelings for Hermione, Emerald and Ron! Secrets revealed of the past and present! PG-13 for language and lots of slapping! R/R because Its my first slash Harry/Ron. (Crystal's Story)


My Heart Will Go On: A Songfic

                                (A/N: Okies…haven't typed in a while…School!! Sorry to all!! Well since I'm a fan of Celine Dion, I've thought about this for awhile…so a songfic…about who you ask…it's my first slash…Harry and Ron. *_shutter* My friend challenged me so I had to do a slash fanfic about Harry and Ron together…oh well…I think they're cute together…*jumps up* Never mind I said that!! I had a bad mental though about ______/_____!!!! AAAH! I feel sick now...oh well…On to my first slash!! Hope all ya'll like it!!)_

                                                The new year (A/N: I've decided 5th since they're a rumor of Harry's first date….hehehe…I'm evil) was in full bloom and everything was perfect and happy for everyone. (A/N: I know…very sappy…it'll get better…I promise.) Seamus was acting like Seamus, (A/N: Last Author's Note for a while…Read this one story called Seamus is Seamus and You is Yourself it's a very funny story!!) Dean, quiet as ever, Neville, still forgetful, Hermione, prettier than lilies, and Harry, hotter than ever…well, aren't someone missing?? Ron isn't it?? Well, Ron been having some feeling for a certain somebody…and well, Ron isn't himself…he's usually cheerful and happy going, but he's just sitting there, stiff, still, and quiet…and Ron was the happy-go-lucky British red head that all the Gryffindors love. 

                                Gred and Forge was monitoring their baby brother's behavior for awhile and they've came up with that they're little Weasley was growing up and loving another person…but the problem was…nobody knew who Ron was in love with or crush was. As Hermione puts it "_It could be puppy love."                    _

_                                She doesn't know anything Ron thought as Hermione said that. _

                                He was thinking for a long time during this very long talk with Hermione…_how should I tell my feelings for him??  (A/N: Uh oh!! It's getting better, ok??) _

                                "As I was saying…Ron? Ron…" Hermione was getting frustrated.

                                "What?? Sorry Hermione, I was thinking about something else." Ron said turning a little bit pink.

                                "Is it about the _Mystery Person?" Hermione asked. _

                                "Yes it is." Ron said softly.

                                Harry came into the common room with green eyes shimmering with delight; Ron blushed at this…he thought that Harry looked extremely cute like this. "Hiya everyone!!" Harry said happily.

                                "Hello mate!" Ron said back.

                                "Hi Harry." Hermione said, nose stuck in her Transfiguration book.

                                "Guess what?" Harry said happily.

                                "What?" The whole common room said.

                                "I've got somebody that likes me…no wait loves me!!" Harry laughed.

                                The common room all had happy and devilish grins on their faces. Knowing all the girls, Lavender, Parvati, and the others want to know who the lucky girl was. 

                                Harry kept laughing until the girls took him under his arms, and dragged him to the girl's dorm.

                                "Ok Harry," Lavender said, "Who is this girl?"

                                "I don't know!" Harry yelled.

                                "I bet you do!" Parvati teased.

                                "Really I don't" Harry said sighing.

                                "Want us to find out?" Lavender said winking at Harry.

                                "Really?" Harry said near tears.

                                All of the girls shook their heads yes.

                                "Thanks!" Harry said jumping up and giving all the girls kisses on the cheek and hugs.

                                Harry ran out of the dorm and went into his and fell asleep on the spot.

                                "Ok Gryffindors! We're going to find out who is this girl!!" Lavender piped up.

                                All the Gryffindors cheered with happiness, including Ron, who was extremely happy to think that the Gryffindors were after a girl instead of him. Ron went to his dorm to find his "best friend" sound asleep and looking very cute with the moonlight shinning down on him. Ron couldn't resist! He had to get Harry!! So quiet so he wouldn't make any noise, he stole a butterfly kiss from sleeping Harry. "*grumble* I liked that Emerald." (A/N: For newbie's: This is the first name of my light side of me…she really me but really sweet for old people, you should know who this chick is!! I put her in The Sorting of Ravenclaw and old story of mines. But don't make her mad!! You'll see why later!!) 

                                Ron looked at Harry revoltingly and stormed off to bed. 

                                "How could he like that _damn Ravenclaw!" Ron thought._

                                He couldn't take it anymore…he'll tell everyone, and they'll tell Harry, and Harry will be shocked, but Harry will have to accept it. 

                                Ron later on that night went to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about a "plan" that he thought about. Dumbledore granted Ron's "request" and he'll do it tomorrow at lunch. 

                                Breakfast was pleasant until an owl that looked a lot like Pigwidgeon (A/N: I think I spelled it right…) came and splashed into the bowl of fruit. The parchment letter was way too big for him and Harry quickly took it off him. Hermione and Ron gathered around it:

                                _Harry,_

_                                                By special request, a "fan" of yours has decided to sing to you. Please come alone. Lunch at the Great Hall will be served in the common rooms so come to the Great Hall directly at __12:00__._

_                Albus Dumbledore_

                                "Oh dear God!!" Harry said out loud, "Why did Ginny do this to me?" 

                                Ginny heard this and came down to where Harry was at and slapped him straight on his cheek. "I would never!" and she stormed away.

                                "Harry, are you ok?" Hermione said looking at Harry's cheek.

                                "Yea, I'll be fine." Harry said rubbing his cheek.

                                Seamus said, "Where's Ron?" all of a sudden.

                                The whole Gryffindor table was looking for the lost red head and never found him until he came down for Care of Magical Creatures.

                                "Look Ron, I'm sorry…I panicked…" Harry said looking down.

                                "Tell that to my sister!" Ron snorted back.

                                "Ron, he said that he was sorry. At least you can do is apologize…" Hermione shot back at Ron.

                                "He should apologize to Ginny! Not me!" Ron yelled back.

                                Harry stormed back to the Gryffindor tower to find Ginny crying inside the common room. "I'm so sorry Ginny…I thought that it was you because they had fan in quotations, and the only girl fan that I know is you, so I'm sorry Ginny, can you forgive me?"

                                "*sniff* I couldn't be mad at you forever!" Ginny said drying her eyes and giving him a hug.

                                "Could you tell me who this "fan" is?" Harry said looking down at her.

                                "Ok. I'll tell you this…you know this person very well." Ginny said before letting go  and giving Harry a wink and glancing up.

                                "What in the bloody hell that meant?" Harry said to the silent common room.

                                The common room almost chimed 12:00 and Harry ran to the Great Hall, hoping to find this "fan" of his. The others from the school were coming from everywhere and headed to their designated common rooms, while Harry stood in front of the giant doors leading to the hall. 

                                They magically open to a stage, with a small round table and two small chairs right across from each other, with a magical red and gold candle floating above it. 

                                Harry sat in one of the chairs and a woman in her late thirty made the stage shine jade white. "Hello Harry. I'm Celine. You should know me. I sung the song _My Heart Will Go On, so I was sent here on request to sing this to you while your fan has a magical dinner with you. _

_(ship whistle)_

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you,_

_That  is how I know you go on._

                                Ron came out of a mini chamber dressed in his best and sat across from Harry.

                                "You're the person that sent me that?" Harry said eyes bulked out at Ron.

                                "Yes Harry. I'm the fan that was mentioned in the letter that Dumbledore sent to you."

_Far across the distances, and spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on._

_*Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more, you open the door, and _

_You'll be in my heart and my heart will go on an on._

_                                "But why? Ron you know I'm not like that. I have Emerald." Harry pleaded._

                                "That _slut is nothing! Leave her. Be with me." Ron held Harry's hand and looked sorrowful. _

                                "Emerald is not a _slut…" Harry gritted._

                                "Yes she is!" Ron nearly cried.

_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to._

_In my life we'll always go on._

_(*=Repeat)_

_(ship whistle)_

                                "Please Harry…I really love you. Be with me." Ron said while crystal tears streamed down his swollen eyes.

                                Harry was about to get up until he saw Ron's swollen eyes and gave in. He stayed sat down and put one hand on his rose colored cheek and kissed his cheek where his tears were.

                                Emerald met blue, blue met emerald, closer and closer they approached, until Harry whispered, "I'm going to dump Emerald. I want to be with you." 

                                Ron smiled very quickly and kisses Harry with such grace and gentleness.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay forever this way,_

_You are safe in my heart and my heart and my heart will go on and on._

                                That last verse matched Ron perfectly, Harry thought as he was kissing his _boyfriend… but Ron had to break off the kiss. "Well, might as well tell everyone." Ron said holding Harry's hand._

                                Not knowing, that Emerald was outside the Great Hall, Ron and Harry shared a quick kiss. _No he didn't! screamed Emerald's insides._

                                She stormed to Harry and Ron and took Harry by surprise and spun him around. "_What is up with that shit?!" Emerald yelled at Harry._

                                "Emerald…its over…I'm sorry. I'm with Ron." Harry held up his hand and Ron's fingers were laced between his. 

                                "Too bad lil Ravenclaw…I have what you used to have." Ron smirked.

                                Emerald's green eyes turned a mushy green color, blinding her with tears and slapping Harry and Ron both across their faces.

                                "And Harry, you can have your stupid pendant back!" Emerald yanked the necklace with a crescent moon and lightning bolt going through it and tossed it at Harry's feet. "Give it to your new boyfriend!!" Emerald yelled before storming off to the Ravenclaw common room.

                                Harry picked up the necklace and brought back a happier time.

(A/N: ~*flashback*~)

                                ~*Happy birthday Emerald. Harry said while putting a silver chain necklace with a silver crescent moon with emerald jeweled lighting bolt. Emerald opened her eyes and saw the beautiful necklace around her neck and hugged Harry with all of her might. "Thank you soo much Harry!" then she kissed him hard on the lips but Harry laughed afterwards and took her on a birthday moonlight fly since she loved flying and the moon and shared their first shagging session later on that night.*~ 

                                Ron looked at Harry, his emerald eyes filled with tears at the much thought. "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't do this. I-I…" Harry stammered.

                                "You what…" Ron continued.

                                "I slept with Emerald…" Harry said looking down.

                                "You did what?" Ron nearly yelled.

                                "I slept with Emerald" Harry said looking at Ron's blue eyes.

                                "That's ok!!" Ron said slapping Harry on his back.

                                "What do you mean??" Harry said tears running down his cheeks, "I really did love her…"

                                "You have me. You knew me longer than her." Ron said holding Harry's hands. 

                                "I guess your right." Harry said smiling.

                                They shared another quick kiss and walked up to the common room. The Gryffindors didn't expect to see what will happen next. As Harry came into the common room, time stopped for a few seconds until…the common room yelled "WHO IS IT??"

                                "Well, it's someone very important to me…" Harry said smirking.

                                He pulled Ron into the common room and Gred and Forge yelled to the top of their lungs "I KNEW IT!!" 

                                Hermione sat in awe, her best friends together…she couldn't bare it…she jumped up and went over to Harry and Ron; eyes filled with ears.  "Tell me this isn't true…" 

                                "Well it is Hermione…I'm sorry." Ron said.

                                "Sorry is nothing! You are never speaking to me again!" She stormed off into the girl's dorm and slammed the door shut and locking it.

                                "I need to speak to her." Harry said.

                                "Go ahead…" Ron snorted.

                                The girls dorm was filled with Hermione's loud cries and sobs for someone to love her…Harry did feel a little bad…he thought that Hermione has or had a crush on him. "Hermione…" Harry whispered.

                                He heard her wand whipping out and ready to kill someone. "What in the lowest part of hell do you want?" She screeched. 

                                "Uh…I wanted to say that I was sorry…and I didn't know that I hurt you." Harry said about to put a hand on Hermione's shoulder…but she knocked it away. "Stay away from me!! I LOVED YOU! DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT??" Hermione was red in the face now and her eyes were swollen from crying so much. 

                                "I'm sorry I didn't…" Harry felt really bad.

                                "Then get away from me…" Hermione growled.

                                Harry left Hermione to her anger and left the girls dorm. "We heard everything." The common room said quietly.

                                "Is their anything else the common room wants to know?" Hermione came down to the common room with her deathly wand in her hand drumming her fingers on the table.

                                The common room nodded.

                                "Ok…Harry slept with me…twice…" Hermione smirked; Harry just stood rooted and turned red in the face.

                                The common looked at Harry, then Hermione, and did this a few times and started to faint one by one. "And I hear that Harry also slept with Emerald…" Hermione said smiling in victory.

                                "Ok!" Harry yelled, "I give up! Hermione, you are such a slut!!"

                                Hermione gasped.

                                "Yes I said that and I don't care either!!" Harry said before kissing Ron again, but with more force than the last three kisses.

                                "I will be with Ron…no matter what you or anybody say!" Harry said before storming out of the common room with Ron holding on to Harry with a victorious smile on his face and running up behind him, still hand in hand. 

                                "_I don't need those sons of bitches anyway!" Hermione thought. She said a quick spell, and made her wand turn into a knife. Harry saw a glint of silver and ran down to Hermione and dodged her out of the way. The knife spun in the air and landed on Harry's leg. He yelled in horror as the knife pierced his leg. Hermione shrieked and tried to take the knife out of Harry's leg, but it didn't work.  The blood was spilling onto the carpet and onto the floor of the common room. The guys put Harry on the sofa and landed straight across it while Hermione, with care and gently took out the knife that pierced Harry's leg. She took it out and the blood wasn't on the tip…she wonder why…The wound was still open but no blood the knife's end…so she told them to check on Harry…he was silent…(A/N: If ya'll thinking that Harry's dead…think again…I aren't that evil!) He sat up and looked at his leg. The blood was missing off the knife and the pain was nearly gone. Hermione bandaged Harry's leg and he shot an ugly look at her and limped off to the boys' dorm. Hermione still, red eyed in the face, brush her stray strands of her hair out of her face and headed off to the girls dorm. Harry was still limping up the stairs and when he got to the door, everyone was in their beds, expect for Ron who sat in Harry's bed, with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" Ron asked barely above a whisper._

                                "Yes, I'll be ok." Harry whispered back.

                                Harry sat on the end of his four-poster bed, and Ron just stared at him…wanting to say something, Harry put himself in his bed looking at Ron. (A/N: It's going to be fluffy pretty soon! So get your tissues or handkerchiefs ready causes ya'll are going to need them!)

                                "Could you massage my leg for me please?" Harry asked pouting and putting puppy dog eyes on Ron.

                                "Ok…" Ron smiled and Harry stuck out his leg, and pulled up his jeans to show the cut and let Ron massage that area, so it won't be sore in the morning, so Harry can play Quidditch. Ron put a silence spell around the bed so Harry won't wake anybody up because Harry was moaning pretty loudly. (A/N: DON'T get all slippery all over my story!! Dang…Not yet!! In ease…you hentais) Ron began to move up Harry's small legs that sent a jolt up Harry's spine. Harry, breathing more than normal was getting scared as Ron was face to face with Harry… "You know Harry, since you shagged Hermione twice and that slut once, I think that you'll do well with me." Ron said whispering in Harry's ear making his whole body freeze with pure blessed pleasure.

                                "You know Ron; I was thinking the same thing." Harry whispered, with his breath shaking and uncertain. (A/N: I'll be hella scared!! Dang, but this is Harry's 4th time and this is Ron's…you guessed it!! Ron's a virgin!! Hahahah!! I'm evil!!! *devilish grin with horns on my head*)

                                They scooted closer together gathering all of their strength, the held each other's faces and pulled them together very slowly…until they finally met having gentle kisses from each other. Harry usually the weakest, was showered in Ron's gentle kisses down his jaw line and neck, until Ron reached Harry's chest. (A/N: Ok…the part I've been dreading and hoping for! God…I'll have dreams tonight…them shagging… oh well…I've got to get used to seeing it!) 

                                Harry looked down and nodded in an agreement and Ron slowly took off Harry's shirt and kissed all down his chest and poked him in the "floating ribs". (A/N: This is where I'm very ticklish and since I'm almost built like Harry, so might as well do it! Oh and this is the are between the stomach or liver where your ribcage ends) Harry chuckled a bit and Ron smiled playfully and kept poking Harry there on both sides until Harry laughed and was brought down onto his pillow still laughing with pleasure. 

                                "Are you ready…?" Ron said looking at Harry.

                                "Yes I am…" Harry said still laughing in his throat. 

                                Ron took off his shirt and began to re-poke Harry in his "floating ribs" until Harry heard a zip…He jumped up to lay back down…

                                (A/N: I won't do it! I can't do it!! I will start to cry and couldn't finish the story…so this is after their first shagging session together.)

                                A little bit after midnight, Harry and Ron were officially together…they had slept with each other and Harry did well, even though he had a knife stuck in his leg for almost 15 minutes. Ron peeped over Harry and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to his bed…to tell his mind he wasn't a virgin anymore…He had slept with the person who wanted him and he wanted him…so Ron was happy…and Harry was happy and that's all that mattered to them…they were happy…

                                (A/N: My first officially published slash is completed!! I hope you loved it!! I really did like my first slash!! If I get lots of reviews, I'll make another one…maybe Draco/Harry: My Second Favorite Slash…so review!! ^_^) 


End file.
